


Acceptance

by Kuriake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Tibet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriake/pseuds/Kuriake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz meditating in Tibet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

With his muscles letting know their objection throbbingly and his mind feeling as if it were on fire— _this is hell, help me, Willow_ —simply giving in seems so inviting, but he can’t, not now he’s come so far.

The monks’ tenacious instructions sway in and out of comprehension and he knows it’s not the language barrier that’s causing it.

(“…. close…. nothing………. _acceptance_.”)

Suddenly, something within him _snaps_ , and he falls face-first into the grass.

At first, he isn’t sure what happened, but then—

Daniel Osbourne, age 20, of Sunnydale, California, lying in the grassy highlands near Lhasa, Tibet, under the light of the full moon, starts to laugh.


End file.
